Ralltiir/Leyendas
'''Ralltiir' era un planeta ubicado en el sistema Ralltiir del sector Darpa en los Mundos del Núcleo. El segundo planeta que orbitaba la estrella Rallt, Ralltiir tenía veintiocho lunas y tres continentes alrededor del planeta. Un importante centro financiero en la economía galáctica, Ralltiir era un mundo miembro de la República Galáctica, pero seguía siendo neutral en la política galáctica para asegurar que las finanzas de sus habitantes permanecieron seguras de las influencias políticas y de la guerra. Ralltiir fue uno de los únicos planetas del sector Darpa que permaneció independiente del Imperio Esseliano, situado entre la Concha Ringali, una cadena de planetas a lo largo de la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana que estaba situada cerca de la Nebulosa Ringali. Además de sus servicios financieros, Ralltiir era también una importante fuente de mármol, ya que las cadenas montañosas del planeta tenían grandes yacimientos de mármol y estaban plagadas de canteras, y su población de 10 mil millones de seres inteligentes era casi enteramente de humanos. Durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica entre el Imperio Galáctico y la Alianza para Restaurar la República, el Emperador Palpatine decidió hacer de Ralltiir un ejemplo y envió a Lord Tion con una flota Imperial al sistema Ralltiir en el 0 ABY. El bombardeo de Tion y la posterior invasión al planeta, junto con un bloqueo del sistema Ralltiir que sofocó la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana, duró casi cuatro años. El gobierno corrupto del Gobernador Dennix Graeber termino finalmente cuando la Resistencia Ralltiiri derribó los escudos planetas y permitió que las fuerzas de la Nueva República liberaran el planeta. Ralltiir reconstruyó su quebrada economía durante varias décadas, y aunque el planeta fue capturado brevemente por el Imperio Resurgido en el 10 DBY, fue prosperando una vez más por la época de la Guerra Yuuzhan Vong en el 25 DBY. Sin embargo, el temor de los Ralltiiri a la inestabilidad económica los llevó a rechazar el asilo a los refugiados que huían de los invasores extra galácticos Yuuzhan Vong, no obstante, el planeta fue tomado por los Yuuzhan Vong. En el 137 DBY, Ralltiir era un importante centro financiero del Imperio Galáctico del Lord Sith Darth Krayt, y fue el lugar de una batalla fundamental entre el Imperio de Krayt, el Imperio en exilio y el Remanente de la Alianza Galáctica durante la Segunda Guerra Civil Imperial. Descripción thumb|left|200px|Ralltiir y varias de sus lunas. Ralltiir era el segundo planeta en el sistema Ralltiir, un sistema estelar que se encontraba situado en el sector Darpa en los Mundos del Núcleo. Ralltiir orbitaba la estrella Rallt en un período de 255 días estándar y un día local era de 19 horas, Ralltiir era orbitado por veintiocho lunas. Ralltiir, un importante centro financiero de la galaxia, estaba a lo largo de la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana, en la Concha Ringali, una serie de sistemas que se encontraban a lo largo de la Perlemiana y se situaban más cerda de la intersección entre la Vía Hydiana y la Perlemiana. La Conga, que incluía a los planetas Esseles, Rhinnal, Brentaal IV, Chandrila y Corulag, tomaba su nombre de la Nebulosa Ringali, una nebulosa de color violeta que pasaba por la región e iluminaba los cielos nocturnos de todos los planetas de la Concha. Ralltiir estaba situado aproximadamente a treinta y un horas de Rhinnal, el siguiente planeta a lo largo de a Perlemiana si uno viaja al sur de la hiperruta, y Ralltiir estaba en el borde de la frontera que separaba los Mundos del Núcleo de las Colonias. Un mundo terrestre y templado que medía 13.449 kilómetros de diámetro, Ralltiir poseía una atmósfera estándar, una hidrosfera moderada y una gravedad estándar. Ralltiir poseía tres continentes principales, uno situado en el polo sur, el segundo alrededor del ecuador y el tercero envolviendo al planeta cerca del polo norte. Los tres continentes presentaban prominentes cadenas montañosas y regiones costeras subdesarrolladas con grandes extensiones de pantanos y humedales. Gran parte de la tierra disponible estaba dominada por las numerosas ciudades de Ralltiir. El clima y la topografía de las montañas de Ralltiir variaban mucho; las cordilleras que se encontraban en las latitudes extremas presentaban glaciares, mientras que Alto Ontis-la cordillera centras del ecuador del planeta-era árida y estaba salpicada de maleza desértica. Los océanos de Ralltiir eran únicos en el sentido de que experimentaban fuerza de marea “equilibradas” ya que la atracción gravitatoria de las veintiocho lunas de Ralltiir se contrarrestaba en gran medida y por lo tanto no causaban una actividad de marea extrema. Sin embargo el Mar Tas era un cuerpo particular turbulento de agua en Ralltiir, y era punteado por un número de afloramientos de granito-algunos de los cuales eran tan grandes como para construir fortalezas enteras a dentro. thumb|left|140px|Ralltiir. Las principales exportaciones de Ralltiir fueron sus servicios financieros y mármol, ya que el planeta presentaba depósitos significativos de mármol. Un número de canteras de mármol estaban situadas en Alto Ontis, aunque habían sido despojadas de cualquier mármol antes de que el Imperio Galáctico subiera al poder. Ralltiir tenía una reputación bien ganada como un centro económico estable y un refugio para la inversión segura; la mayoría de las instituciones financieras del planeta eran políticamente neutrales a fin de proteger sus finanzas de las maniobras políticas y levantamientos que afectaron la estabilidad el mercado. Ralltiir era también el hogar de una especie de pájaros depredadores conocidos como los halcones fundición así como de una criatura conocida como el fulgurita de Ralltiir, y un tipo de pescado conocido como el Ralltiirieel que era nativo de los océanos de Ralltiir. El tigre de Ralltiir era un nativo carnívoro y feroz bien conocido de las montañas de Ralltiir, y los tigres experimentaban a menudo los ajustes de la locura de la sangre en los cuales intentarían matar todo alrededor de ellos. Historia Historia temprana La región de la galaxia que incluía a Ralltiir fue explorada extensamente por los seres humanos de los planetas Coruscant, Corellia, Kuat, Alderaan, y Alsakan entre el 27.500 y el 25.000 ABY. Cuando el hipermotor moderno se desarrolló en el 25.000 ABY, Ralltiir fue uno de los planetas que la recién estructurada Ruta Comercial Perlemiana unió. En ese momento, la región del espacio que se convertiría en el sector Darpa estaba bajo el control del Imperio Esseliano, pero Ralltiir permaneció firmemente independiente de ese gobierno basado en Esseles, confiando en su extenso sistema bancario interestelar para mantener su independencia. Los mundos clientes y corporaciones ayudarían a garantizar la neutralidad de Ralltiir para proteger sus activos. La propia moneda de Ralltiir, el Ralltiiri Colonial, era aproximadamente igual en valor al Crédito Galáctico Estándar. thumb|200px|Ralltiir durante las Guerras Mandalorianas. A pesar de la reputación de Ralltiir como un centro seguro de la economía galáctica, también tuvo otra reputación en las décadas anteriores a las Guerras Mandalorianas entre la República Galáctica y la cultura guerrera Mandaloriana: se consideraba el lugar donde los individuos venía a tomar malas decisiones de compra. Las modas galácticas como los blásters con asas reversibles y los hologramas de cantantes originarios de Ralltiir en los años anteriores al 3.963 ABY, y la influencia de Ralltiir llevó a la Armada de la República a asignar un grupo de batalla para que protegiera al planeta incluso antes de que los Mandalorianos alcanzaran el Borde Medio. Ralltiir también recibió una afluencia de refugiados que huían del avance Mandaloriano en los Territorios del Borde Exterior. Para ese año, el Muun Dremullar Obohn di Garthos estaba sirviendo como el curador de la Galería Obohn de la Estética Industrial en Ralltiir, y su cuñado era un policía Ralltiiri. El Snivviano Marn Hierogryph y su cómplice, el fracasado Padawan Jedi Zayne Carrick, intentaron estafar a Obohn en la compra de unas estatuas falsas, y aunque su estafa se vino abajo inicialmente, el par finalmente logró engañar a Obohn por una gran suma de créditos. Más tarde dejaron Ralltiir a bordo del carguero robado Pequeño Bivoli, aunque se vieron obligados a unirse al grupo de batalla de la República cuando el convoy partió del sistema Ralltiir. Durante la Gran Guerra Galáctica entre la República y el Imperio Sith, el Agente Marcus Trant del Servicio de Información Estratégica de la República-la agencia de inteligencia de la República-partió a una operación secreta en Ralltiir. El Humano Archiban Kimble nació en Ralltiir en el 3.668 ABY y el planeta fue representado por el Senador Wain Andrell en el Senado Galáctico de la República Galáctica durante la Guerra Fría entre la República y el Imperio Sith. Alzamiento del Imperio thumb|left|200px|La fortaleza de Alexi Garyn en el Mar Tas. Durante las últimas décadas de la República Galáctica, el líder de Sol Negro, Alexi Garyn, mantuvo una fortaleza en el Mar Tas como su base de operaciones. En el 33 ABY, el Lord Sith Darth Maul fue enviado para asesinar a Garyn y desmantelar el liderazgo de Sol Negro. Maul invadió la fortaleza de Garyn y eliminó a todas las fuerzas de Sol Negro presentes antes de matar al propio líder criminal. También durante ese año, Maul eliminó toda una colmena de la especie Bartokk en una remota región de Ralltiir, a unos treinta y ocho kilómetros al sur de la ciudad Grallia. Varias organizaciones criminales, incluida la organización Wookiee Kalmec, tenían su sede en Ralltiir en el momento de la Crisis Separatista, cuando cientos de sistemas estelares estaban saliendo de la República y se unían a la Confederación de Sistemas Independientes. En el 22 ABY, durante la Crisis Separatista, Ralltiir patrocinó al Equipo Ralltiir como el equipo limmie en la Copa Galáctica de Limmie, y el Equipo Ralltiir derrotó al Equipo Tralus en un partido con una sola puntuación en la primera ronda de la Copa. Ese mismo año, la exhibición Cuna de la Galaxia-una exhibición de artefactos de la era Pre-República reunidos por la Sociedad Histórica del Tion Aliado-comenzó su gira de un año en el 13:4:1 cuando se inauguró en el Auditorio de Exploración de Cambrielle, permaneciendo allí por aproximadamente seis meses antes de continuar su gira por los mundos de la Conga Ringali a lo largo de la Perlemiana dirigiéndose a Rhinnal en el 13:9:1. Después de que las Guerras Clon entre la República y la Confederación terminaran en el 19 ABY, la República se transformó en el Imperio Galáctico que estuvo gobernado por el Emperador Palpatine. El centro financiero de Muunilinst, un rival de Ralltiir, había apoyado a la Confederación durante la guerra y había sido en gran parte destruido, dejando a Ralltiir como la mayor influencia financiera. La reputación de Ralltiir como un refugio comenzó a atraer a los partidarios de la Alianza para Restaurar la República, y Ralltiir era conocido por ser un lugar con actividad Rebelde en el 1 ABY, cuando la Alianza mando unidades de inteligencia a Ralltiir y descubrió pruebas de que el Imperio estaba construyendo una superarma. Sin embargo, los seguidores Imperial infiltraron los registros fiscales del planeta y los alteraron en el espíritu de las políticas humanocentristas del Imperio. Las cuentas de los simpatizantes Rebeldes y de los inversionistas no humanos fueron limpiadas, pero el Alto Consejo Ralltiiri denunció el sabotaje y trabajo para revertir los ataques para mantener la reputación de neutralidad y seguridad financiera de Ralltiir, acciones que fueron influenciadas por los simpatizantes Rebeldes del Gobierno Ralltiiri. Ralltiir recibió mayor escrutinio cuando sus ciudadanos protestaron contra la reciente brutal campaña Imperial en la Hegemonía Tion. Ocupación Imperial [[Archivo:RalltiirTantiveIV.jpg|thumb|210px|La Tantive IV aterrizando en Ralltiir.]] La Senadora de Ralltiir en ese momento se aferró a la autoridad del Emperador Palpatine durante todo el asunto, pero a finales de año, Palpatine decidió hacer un ejemplo del planeta y envió a Lord Tion con una flota Imperial a Ralltiir. Las fuerzas de Tion llegaron en el mes 35:2 y bombardearon la superficie de Ralltiir con el [[Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I/Leyendas|Destructor Estelar clase Imperial I]] Devastador. El Ala de Vuelo Griffon, un escuadrón Rebelde, intentó atacar al Devastador, pero sus esfuerzos fueron en vano. El bombardeo fue seguido por una invasión en la superficie del planeta, y el Alto Consejo fue disuelto y sus miembros fueron detenidos. Los soldados Imperiales ocuparon las ciudades de Ralltiir y se declaró la ley marcial; la población se reunió en campos de concentración y se sospechó que simpatizantes Rebeldes fueron ejecutados. Todo el sistema Ralltiir fue sellado en un bloqueo, y Tion se negó a permitir que incluso las organizaciones de ayuda ingresaran al sistema en las semanas que siguieron a la invasión. En medio de la “campaña de purificación”, la Senadora Leia Organa de Alderaan llegó al sistema Ralltiir a bordo de su nave, la Tantive IV, afirmando estar en una misión diplomática para entregar suministros de ayuda al Alto Consejo. A Organa se le permitió aterrizar, pero Tion la visito en la pista de aterrizaje y le informó de la disolución del Alto Consejo. Su conversación fue interrumpida cuando un grupo de Rebeldes lanzó un ataque de distracción contra las fuerzas de Tion, y Tion envió a Organa de regreso a su nave. Un Rebelde herido llamado Basso pudo informar a Organa que las fuerzas de Tion tenían un sistema de vigilancia instalado en el centro administrativo de la ciudad. Organa fue abordada por el Lord Sith Darth Vader, la mano derecha del Emperador, quien trató de buscar su nave, pero Organa manipuló los sentimientos que sentía hacia ella Lord Tion para asegurarse de que pudiera salir del planeta con seguridad. En las primeras semanas de la ocupación, el Comandante Akobi del Ejército Imperial ordenó un ataque contra lo que él creía era un depósito de municiones Rebelde, pero debido a que los Rebeldes estaban bloqueando sus comunicaciones, el objetivo era en realizada una pequeña ciudad llamada Ettam. Para el segundo mes, el bloqueo Imperial comenzó a afectar negativamente a la economía de Ralltiir, ya que el puesto estelar de Grallia había sido cerrado, y de hecho, la Ruta Comercial Perlemiana había sido cortada. Tion instaló rápidamente a un corrupto Gobernador Imperial llamado Dennix Graeber a la cabeza de un tribunal militar y, a pesar de la muerte de Tion en Alderaan unas semanas después del comienzo de la ocupación, las fuerzas Imperiales mantuvieron el control militar sobre el planeta durante los próximos años. Graeber aumento sus riquezas organizando una red de funcionarios de inspección “corruptos”, contrabandistas y contactos que trasladaban suministros militares a las células Rebeldes de Ralltiir, y utilizó el estatus armado de las células para justificar nuevas medidas de represión contra la población. thumb|left|190px|La acalorada capital de Ralltiir. En el 0 DBY, en los meses posteriores a la Batalla de Yavin, en la que la Alianza obtuvo una victoria poderosa contra el Imperio, el Imperio se dio cuenta de que dos científicos Rebeldes se escondían en Ralltiir envió dos Destructores Estelares adicionales para bombardear el planeta hasta que los dos se entregaran. Sin embargo, el Escuadrón Rojo de la Alianza fue enviado a Ralltiir con el fin de extraer a los científicos, que estaban atrapados bajo un generador de escudos DSS-02 que rodeaba la ciudad capital Cambriele con una fuerza de caminantes AT-AT. El Comandante Luke Skywalker, Wedge Antilles y el Teniente Sarkli fueron enviados a defender la ciudad con Aerodeslizadores T-47 y también para que se aseguraran de que los científicos escaparan. Los pilotos Rebeldes destruyeron los tres puentes alrededor de la ciudad para detener el avance de los AT-AT, pero la deserción de Sarkli al Imperio alertó a Skywalker y Antilles de que la batalla era una trampa. Skywalker, Antilles y varios soldados Rebeldes bajo el mando del Capitán Bren Derlin se vieron obligados a pelear a través de Cambriele y escoltar a los científicos del planeta, superando con éxito el bloqueo Imperial. Graeber todavía estaba en el poder a finales del 1 DBY, cuando las autoridades lanzaron una incursión con tres semanas de planificación a un arsenal Rebelde secreto en el sector comercial de Salibury en la madrugada del 37:2:11. La redada trajo como resultado la captura de treinta y cinco Rebeldes y más de 300 toneladas de armas. No fue hasta el 4 DBY, varios meses después de la muerte del Emperador Palpatine en la Batalla de Endor, que el planeta fue liberado; la Resistencia de Ralltiir logro derribar los escudos planetarios de Ralltiir, permitiendo que una flota de seis Cruceros Estelares Mon Calamari enviados por la Nueva República-el sucesor de la Alianza-atacaran el planeta. Ralltiir comenzó a reconstruir rápidamente su destrozada economía, que se había visto obligada a confiar en los todavía inmersos reveses de mármol del planeta durante la ocupación Imperial. Sin embargo, la invasión Imperial de los Mundos del Núcleo durante la Operación Mano Sombría en el 10 DBY envió nuevamente a los mercados a la recesión cuando casi todo Ralltiir fue evacuado y fue conquistado por el Imperio. Afortunadamente para la economía de Ralltiir, el Renacido Emperador Palpatine fue derrotado poco después y la ofensiva Imperial se derrumbó en el Núcleo, permitiendo que Ralltiir reasumiera su papel como un centro financiero importante. Historia posterior thumb|180px|Espaciopuerto de Grallia. En el 25 DBY, cuando la especia extra galáctica Yuuzhan Vong invadió la galaxia, Ralltiir era representado en el Senado de la Nueva República por Ab'el Bogen. Más tarde ese año, a medida que más y más sistemas caían ante el poder de los Yuuzhan Vong, el Secretariado Ralltiiri acordó proporcionar refugio temporal a casi seis mil refugiados. Sin embargo cuando la Embajadora Leia Organa Solo llegó con los refugiados a Ralltiir, el Secretariado vetó la propuesta, ya que varios de los inversionistas del planeta habían objetado y causado que los bancos presionaran al Ministerio de Finanzas de Ralltiir y así hasta que el Secretariado fuera obligada a revisar la decisión. A Solo y a los refugiados se les negó el permiso de aterrizar en el Espaciopuerto de Grallia, y a pesar de los intentos de Solo para convencer al Ministro Shirka de cambia la decisión, los refugiados fueron obligados a ir al mundo agrícola Ruan. En el 27 DBY, Ralltiir había sido conquistado por los Yuuzhan Vong, y los transportes que contenían a refugiados Ralltiiri fueron utilizados como misiles por los Yuuzhan Vong para destruir los escudos de Coruscant durante su ataque a la capital de la Nueva República. Syal Antilles, la hija del famoso piloto de la Nueva República Wedge Antilles, cambió su nombre por Lysa Dunton en una corte Ralltiiri que tenía la fama de estar horriblemente desorganizado antes del 40 DBY. En el 137 DBY, Ralltiir había estado bajo el control del Imperio Galáctico del Lord Sith Darth Krayt, y la Tercera Flota de Coruscant, bajo el mando del Almirante Peto Kelsan, estaba estacionada en el sistema Ralltiir además, las lunas de Ralltiir tenían un sistema de defensa planetario. Ese año, las fuerzas del Remanente de la Alianza Galáctica, bajo el mando del Almirante Gar Stazi, entraron en el sistema Ralltiir y atacaron a la Tercera Flota, acabando con una parte de la red de defensa planetaria e infligiendo daño en la Tercera Flota en las primeras etapas de la batalla. thumb|left|200px|Las flotas de la Alianza, el Imperio, y Fel se enfrentan por encíma de Ralltiir. No mucho después de la batalla, la Segunda Flota de Bastion del Imperio en exilio, el Imperio gobernado por el Emperador Roan Fel, llegó a apoyar a Stazi como parte de su nueva alianza con el Emperador Fel. El Almirante Edouard Fenel llamó al personal de la Tercera Flota a honrar su lealtad al Emperador Fel, el verdadero Emperador, y la mayor parte de la Tercera Flota aceptó las demandas de Fenel y se rindió. Sin embargo, el Capitán Vaclen Tor de la fragata de la Tercera Flota ''Inquebrantable se negó a rendirse, y su resistencia inspiró al Almirante Kelsan a retractarse de su rendición. Kelsan ordenó a sus naves que se autodestruyeran y lanzaran sus cápsulas de escape, pero la promesa de Fenel de destruir las cápsulas de escape llevó al Almirante Stazi a colocar la flota de la Alianza entre las flotas de Bastion y Coruscant como un escudo. El enfrentamiento resultante terminó cuando el propio Emperador Fel ordenó que Fenel se retirara, y Stazi dejó al Inquebrantable intacto en Ralltiir como un regalo para Fel. Habitantes thumb|60px|Un banquero Ralltiiri. Ralltiir era habitado principalmente por los seres humanos, representando el 96% de la población del planeta de 10 mil millones de habitantes. Ithorianos, Wookiees, y Quarren estaban entre las varias especias alienígenas que también hicieron de Ralltiir su hogar. Los Ralltiirianos o Ralltiiri, como los nativos de Ralltiir eran comúnmente conocidos, se consideraban cultivados y dedicados a la industria financiera, aunque su sociedad fue dividida por las facciones pro-Imperiales y pro-Rebeldes durante la Guerra Civil Galáctica. Casi todos los Ralltiiri profesionales estaban involucrados en las finanzas, y los pocos que no estaban involucrados en el crimen o trabajaban como artesanos o como trabajadores en la industria minera del mármol. El gran número de seres humanos en Ralltiir llevó a una tendencia cultural entre la élite del planeta para adoptar la cultura y las ropas actuales de Coruscant, y la tendencia fue particularmente fuerte durante el reinado del Imperio. Varias corporaciones controlaban la industria minera de Ralltiir, incluyendo a Mármol Xwizi y a Mármol Consolidado de Ralltiir, subvencionado por el Imperio. La Torre de Regencia Imperial de Confianza fue una de las pocas compañías que sobrevivieron a la ocupación Imperial en gran parte intacta, ya que sirvió principalmente a oficiales y funcionarios Imperial. La familia Trel era una familia influyente de inversionistas nativos de Ralltiir y Coruscant. Lugares thumb|left|150px|El Distrito Financiero de Ralltiir. La capital de Ralltiir era la ciudad Cambriele, que era el sitio del famoso Auditorio de Exploración de Cambrielle y el Café Cielo del Ocaso, así como el lugar de la Corporación EstadoSólido de Cambrielle, fabricante de celdas de energía. Salibury era una ciudad-estado substancial y uno de los centros de población principales de Ralltiir junto con la ciudad Grallia, que se encontraba a través de idílico Lago Grallia y contenía el Espaciopuerto de Grallia. El Centro Médico de la Facultad Universitaria también se encontraba a las orillas del Lago Grallia. La arquitectura Ralltiiri era bastante variada en estilo; numerosos estilos y tipos de edificios se mezclaban en todas las ciudades del planeta, con edificios antiguos y nuevos uno al lado del otro. A diferencia de otros Mundos del Núcleo, los edificios de las ciudades de Ralltiir no estaban segregados económicamente. La Ciudad Demilla era otra ciudad de Ralltiir, y el Hotel Darpa era un hotel famoso que había existido en Ralltiir antes del 43 DBY. Detrás de escena Los creadores de Rogue Squadron III, Julian Eggebrecht y Brett Tosti, basaron a Ralltiir en Afganistán durante el régimen Talibán. En Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 13: Days of Fear, Part 1, Ralltiir es escrito incorrectamente como "Ralltir". El escritor John Jackson Miller ha dicho que será corregido en el trade paperback. El juego de PC Star Wars: Rebellion pone erróneamente a Ralltiir en el sector Fakir en el Núcleo Galáctico. El ector Fakir de hecho se localiza en el Borde Interior. La ilustración de Ralltiir en la página 128 de Coruscant and the Core Worlds es idéntica a la ilustración de Rhinnal en la página 137. Apariciones *''Star Wars Knights of the Old Republic 19: Daze of Hate, Part 1'' *''The Adjudicator Special Report: Tools of the Trade'' *''Velo de Traiciones'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul'' *''Episode I Adventures 3: The Fury of Darth Maul'' * * *''Rebel Dawn'' *''Star Wars Empire: Princess... Warrior'' *[[Star Wars (radio)|Drama radial de Star Wars]] * *''Star Wars Empire 13: What Sin Loyalty?'' * * *''Star Wars Empire: The Wrong Side of the War'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion'' *''X-wing Rogue Squadron: Requiem for a Rogue'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike'' *''Agentes del Caos II: Eclipse Jedi'' *''Star by Star'' *''The Unifying Force'' *''Betrayal'' }} Fuentes *''Heroes & Rogues'' *''The Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels'' *''Shadows of the Empire Sourcebook'' *''Star Wars Trilogy Sourcebook, Special Edition'' *''Platt's Smugglers Guide'' *''The Far Orbit Project'' *''Star Wars: Rebellion: Prima's Official Strategy Guide'' *''Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Guide to Planets and Moons'' *''Anakin Skywalker: The Story of Darth Vader'' *''The Essential Chronology'' *''A Guide to the Star Wars Universe'', Third Edition *''The New Jedi Order Sourcebook'' * * * *''Coruscant and the Core Worlds'' *''Star Wars: Rogue Squadron III: Rebel Strike: The Official Nintendo Player's Guide'' * * *''Star Wars Miniatures: Rebel Storm'' * *''Ultimate Adversaries'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Star Wars: Panel to Panel Volume 2: Expanding the Universe'' *''The Force Unleashed Campaign Guide'' * *''The Essential Atlas'' * * *''Millennium Falcon Owner's Workshop Manual'' *''The Essential Guide to Warfare'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: Edge of the Empire Core Rulebook'' * *''Star Wars: Imperial Handbook: A Commander's Guide'' *''Strongholds of Resistance''}} Categoría:Planetas del Núcleo Categoría:Lugares de Ralltiir Categoría:Ralltiiri Categoría:Planetas de la República Galáctica Categoría:Planetas terrestres